Arranged Wedding
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if Alec and Lydia's wedding wasn't planned but arranged. And Magnus stops it. Minior sweaing
Shawna Oglesby

English 236

3-3-16

"You are my soul mate, my sweetheart, you are my dream come true, from now until the end of time I give my heart and soul to you."

" **Happiness Comes At a Price"**

 **Flashback**

Alec a confused fourteen year old, he's confused with his feelings because he's gay. He was with his sister Isabelle who is an outgoing thirteen year old. Isabelle was looking at something in Alec's room when she looked at Alec with a very strange look on his face.

"Sis what's up?" Alec asked

"Alec have you ever thought about marriage?" Isabelle asked

"No why."

"Just wondering. I've always believed in true love but never understood what it meant."

"Isabelle how do you you're in love or the person is the right one" Alec said curling up his legs into his chest.

"I don't know Alec but you know when your heart and mind say you are." she said

"Sis but what if you don't like the opposite gender." he asked

"Why do you ask Alec." she said

"Well I'm gay sis. I like guys not girls." Alec said

"How do you know?" Isabelle asked shocked

Alec just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"What about mom and dad, how are you going to tell them?" Isabelle asked

"I don't know but I will" Alec said smiling

Isabelle smiled knowing her brother was happy. She didn't know is when he got older he'd have to pay for what he just told her. Alec looked around and laid down as Jace came in. Jace is his younger adopted brother.

"So bro who is it" Jace said smiling and walking in.

"Who is what" Alec said playing dumb.

"The man of your dreams," Jace said in a girly voice and before Alec threw a pillow at him.

"His name is Magnus," Alec said blushing.

"My little Alec is blushing, how cute," Jace said running to the bed and sitting on him and pinching his cheeks.

"Shut up" Alec said pushing Jace off of him.

"Sorry bro, I'm just happy for you. I've never seen you this happy," Jace said as he got up

"Now go," Alec said pointing to the door.

Jace smiled and left the room. Alec smiled and got up off his bed. He walked around his room thinking about how he is going to tell his parents. A few months later Alec told his parents but they didn't take it well.

 **Present Day**

Alec is now the same quiet and confused person, but older. He is now twenty years old. Isabelle is the same in the way she flirts with any guy she meets. Now she is nineteen years old What Isabelle didn't know is her parents are arranging her brother's marriage. Why were they doing this, when Alec told them he was gay five years earlier? The shadow world they don't accept gay shadowhunter. Alec is now dating Magnus Bane who was a centuries old High Warlock of Brooklyn, and the same guy Alec was crushing on five years ago. Alec was in his room writing something about someone, that someone being Magnus when his mom Maryse came in, and also his dad Robert.

"Alexander we need to speak with you." his mother said

"What's up mom and dad," he said looking at them with a confused look

"We wanted to tell you we arranged for you be married" his mother said

"What? Why mom, just because I'm in love with someone else" Alec half yelled

"It's what from you told us five years ago. We did some thinking. We need you to be straight. We don't like having a gay son, and we feel like it ruins are family name." his father said

"Ha straight please, and like you and mom hiding the fact you and her were part of the circle from us whole time ruins the family name! NO, having a gay son did, oh the horror," Alec said overdramatically.

"Alexander James, cut this nonsense out right now," Maryse yelled

"Dad, why, I'm still your son. No matter what or who I like" Alec said with a hurt tone

"Son it's time to grow up ok, live in reality. You are going to marry this woman. You guys are going to have kids and start a family. You and the woman are going to take over this institute and carry out the family name," he said grabbing his son by the shoulders.

Alec looked his dad right in the eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Dad I love who I am. Nothing can change that." Alec said almost in tears.

"Alec, stop, you're making a fool of yourself" Robert said.

"Dad, I love you, but it's who I am. Nothing you guys do can change that," Alec said mad.

"This will" his mother said holding a ring.

"What is that?" Alec asked with a confused tone.

"It's a Lightwood family heirloom. It's a ring that's been in are family for generations. The person who is wearing it is bound into marriage to whoever is wearing the second one. It was what brought me and your father together. It was given to us by your grandparents. The lovely woman you are marrying is named Lydia Branwell. Her parents are close with the Lightwoods. We thought it would be perfect for you guys to wed. You'll be meeting her tomorrow" his mother said.

"So, what if I don't go through with this mom," Alec said in a threating tone and crossing his arms.

"Well… we'd put you under arrest for treason. Then we'd strip you of your magical abilities, and your duty as head of the institute would be taken away. So in a nutshell you would no longer be a shadowhunter," Maryse said slipping on the ring

He looked at the ring mad. He took a breath to calm down

"Fine, it's easy. Let me turn straight for you guys quick," Alec said dramatically

"Alec, stop being overdramatic and accept it, you will marry Lydia or accept the consequences, or there will be repercussions" his mom said

"Me dramatic mom this is how I live day to day," Alec yelled

Maryse and Robert looked at their oldest son like he was crazy. Alec ran out of the room. His mom and dad followed. Jace saw his brother run out and followed with his parents. Alec ran down an ally. He stopped to catch his breath. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He knew it was bad but he needed it relax. It also helped him clear his head. He looked at the end of the alley and saw his parents and Jace.

"Alexander, what do you think you're doing," Maryse asked

"What does it look like mom, being the son you and dad never wanted," Alec said holding the cigarette.

"Son, stop this right now. You are going to marry Lydia. Even if we have to drag to the church," Robert said

Alec looked around avoiding their eyes. He knew was mad. He contained to smoke.

"Alexander," Robert yelled

Alec jumped a little bit and looked at his dad mad.

"Dad, you drilled into me that I was never good enough. Dad you got your wish," Alec said with an attitude.

"Alexander you were never good enough since the day you were born. Now please stop with this nonsense and marry Lydia for god's sake," Robert said.

"Ok… I think we had enough. Mom, dad why don't you guys go back home and we'll meet you guys at home ok," Jace said going next to Alec who continued to smoke.

Maryse and Robert left leaving Jace with Alec. Alec kept smoking and sighed

"Dude what happened," Jace said.

"Well… mom and dad forced me to get engaged to some random woman," Alec said as he continued.

"Alec stop," Jace said grabbing the cigarette out of his hand and throwing it to the ground.

"What, Jace I need that. I'm hurt. That is my only way to relax," Alec said dramatically

Jace saw the ring on Alec's finger. It's the ring his parents told him he'd give Clary when they are ready to get married. Jace had a look like he just got ran over, or hit in the gut. Alec saw the look and tried to get Jace back into reality.

"Jace come back to me bro," Alec said while snapping his fingers in front of Jace's face.

Alec moaned, "I am so going to regret this," he said before slapped Jace across the face

"Ok, Clary you slapped me again," Jace mumbled.

"It was me bro. You zoned out," Alec said.

"I told Clary you'd never slap me but why did you do it," Jace said while rubbing his cheek.

"When you saw the ring dude. What did you see or what do you know?" Alec said

"Well my mom said that the ring has strong powers. It binds you to the other person like peanut butter to jelly. It's a stronger than the biggest covalent bond in the world. You and this woman are bonded together because mom and dad want you to get married to her. Who is her exactly?" Jace asked while sitting down on a step,

"Her name is Lydia Branwell. Her family is close to ours so it's perfect," Alec said sitting next to him,

"Wait that girl that works with clave," Jace said surprised.

"Yeah what about her," Alec said pulling out another cigarette.

Jace took the one Alec had and lit it. Alec grabbed another one and did the same.

"She is such a drama queen. I had a crush on her. We went out it was all drama 24/7. I broke up with her she was acting like a different person. She was screaming, yelling, cussing. So I'd be careful if I were you," Jace said smoking.

"I don't even want to marry her," Alec half yelled.

"Good bro, you look way better with Magnus anyway," Jace said while playfully shoving Alec.

Alec smiled and playfully shoved Jace back and contained. Jace smiled as his brother was happy.

"Don't you have a date with Clary soon?" Alec asked.

"Yes and we'll talk later," he said putting the cigarette out.

"Ok," Alec said smiling

Alec looked as Jace left. Isabelle came out from her room and getting a book to go read to Max when she overheard her parents talking in the hallway. She stopped and listened to what they had to say. She knew it was about Alec.

'Maryse this is are only chance to restore the family name" Robert said.

"I know but I feel we rushed him into this" Maryse said.

"Rushed! Rushed him into this he should've known. He had it coming for years." Robert yelled.

"Five years is way too long. Why can't we have our son be happy? He is are only son you know" Maryse half yelled.

"Son we have Jace and Max, they're the only real sons I have. I disowned Alec as one of my sons." Robert said.

Isabelle looked hurt. She wishes it was her instead of Alec. Alec didn't deserve this type of treatment from their father. When the wedding happens she knows that Magnus will be with her, and Alec will marry him instead. She goes over to the warlock's loft. She banged on the door and sighed

"Who is it" he yelled.

"Magnus it's your future sister in law" Isabelle said.

"Sister in law" Magnus said as he opened the door.

"Yeah you and Alec are going to get married. See my parents arranged a marriage for Alec and he loves you more than anything. So what we need to do is get a true engagement ring and crash the wedding." Isabelle said walking in.

"Who's he getting married to?" Magnus asked.

"Lydia Branwell, her family and ours have a close alliance. Are parents have been close with hers. They've been planning the marriage for years now Magnus. When Alec is with you, I've never seen him so happy. Since Alec met you he's a different person Magnus. Even Max likes you and that is rare for our little brother to be happy. Jace will warm up to you. He will never forgive since you called Alec pretty and not him. I support you and my brother. That's why we need to stop the wedding between Lydia and him." Isabelle said

"When did Isabelle Sophia Lightwood get so evil," Magus said

"When it comes to Jace, Alec, or Max. I will get evil," she said as she pet the cat Chairman Meow.

"When did you get so protective?" Magnus asked.

"Since Alec came out to our parents now you in or you out." Isabelle said.

"I'm in." Magnus said.

Isabelle smiled as her and Magnus went ring shopping. Alec was walking around not knowing what was going on around him. He zoned out the world around him. He was hurt by what his parents did. He glad him and Jace had a heart to heart conversation about the ring. He ran into someone and they had a nice meeting with the ground.

"I'm sorry." the woman said.

"No I am. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Alec… Alec Lightwood." he said getting up

"Lydia... Lydia Branwell" she said getting up.

Alec looked like a deer in the headlights. He had the look of someone who was just punched in the gut. He just ran into his future wife. Well his parents said he'd meet her tomorrow sooner the better right. He looked at her hand and saw the ring on her finger.

"So you're my future wife?" he asked

"Yes and you're my future husband?" she asked as Alec nodded

"So where are you off to" he said

"Wedding planning, want to come?" she asked

"Sure." Alec said

The two held hands and went ring shopping first. Alec knew he was in for it. He didn't feel right with her. Isabelle and Magnus were at the same ring shop. Isabelle looked over and saw her older brother come in. He finally saw the girl who her brother was set up with.

"Magnus" Isabelle whisper yelled

"What woman." Magnus whispered yelled

Isabelle turned Magnus and showed him who Alec was with. Magnus looked at them shocked.

"Her," Magus said with a sassy attitude.

"Yeah, and Alec doesn't look happy," Isabelle said

"So, what is the plan Lightwood?" Magnus asked while paying for the rings and hiding them.

"Oh, you'll see," she said

Alec looked over at Magnus and Isabelle and smiled. He felt something that he never felt before. He was thinking maybe Magnus might propose. Lydia looked at Alec who was smiling. Then she saw who she was looking at.

"What," Alec said seeing her looking at him.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing to Magnus and Isabelle

"My sister and friend," Alec said chocking on the word friend

"Your sister is pretty, and your friend and she would make a cute couple," Lydia said while going over to the rings.

"You have no idea," Alec muttered.

They got to where Isabelle and Magnus were. Alec couldn't help and smiled at Magnus. Magnus saw his one true love and smiled

"Hey Alexander," Magnus said smiling

"Hi," Alec said smiling and blushing a little.

"You guys dating?" Lydia asked.

"Magnus and I, no were just really good friends," Isabelle said.

"Then why were you guys at ring store?" Lydia asked

Isabelle looked at Magnus. Magnus looked back at her and said, "Were shopping for are two friends Jace and Clary. They wouldn't know what rings to get anyway. So they sent us, since we have better style."

Isabelle sighed in relief that Magnus saved them.

"Well Alexander and I have stuff to do before the big day. Talk to you guys later. Come along Alec," she said walking away.

"I'll explain later," Alec said before Lydia pulled him away.

Magnus and Isabelle looked at each other. They saw the two looking at rings. Magnus sighed knowing Alec will be his.

"We need to stop this. You can tell he's not happy," Magnus said as they left

"You think," Isabelle said following Magnus

When Alec came home from a long day of wedding planning. He set his suit down and took off his jacket. Then he was quickly surrounded by Isabelle and Jace.

"So bro, when's the big day?" Jace asked

"Next weekend, her parents are moving quickly with the plans. They want us to get married in a church. Mom and dad want me to have it here," Alec said while playing with his pants pockets with his hands.

"Alec, you don't sound or look too happy?" Isabelle asked.

"Sis, I'm not happy. I don't want to do this. Mom and dad said I'd be arrested and stripped of my marks and being a shadow hunting if I don't," Alec said sitting down.

Jace and Isabelle sat next to him on either side of him.

"When I'm with Lydia, I feel like its fake. It's not what I want. When I'm with Magnus. It's like I'm a different person. I feel like I'm on cloud 9. Why can't mom and dad see me happy? I'm their oldest son for crying out loud! Why won't they let me be happy! What can I do?" Alec asked in tears.

Isabelle and Jace hugged their older brother. Alec rested his head his Jace's lap. Jace wiped Alec's tears as they streamed down his face.

"Do you still need a best man bro?" Jace asked he played with Alec's hair.

"Yes I do bro and will you be it?" Alec asked sitting up.

Jace nodded and held Alec. Isabelle got up and looked at her brother. She's never seen him this miserable. She left the room and called Magnus.

"What Lightwood," Magnus said with sass.

"Magnus, the wedding is next weekend. We need to move fast," Isabelle said.

"Ok, so do we pretend I'm your date?' he asked.

"Yes, then when they say does anyone object. That is where you come in," she said.

"Got it, where is the wedding at?" he asked.

"It's going to be at the accords or in a church. That is what they don't know. I'll let you know," she said.

"Ok, love you Isabelle," Magnus said.

"Love you too bane," she said hanging up.

Isabelle peaked around to where now just Jace is. Alec was in his room practicing his slow dancing with a broom who was dressed like a girl. When he saw his nine year old little brother Max come in. He was thankful he was young and would never understand all this.

"Alec why are you unhappy?" Max asked while climbing on to the bed.

"Well Max, you wouldn't stand, but I can try," Alec said while putting the broom down.

Max looked at his older brother confused. He knew something was up and didn't know what.

"You see this ring," Alec said showing Max the ring and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yes what is it?" Max asked.

"Well. This ring represents a true love bond. One that I don't feel right now. Mom and dad forced me into a marriage. Max you are lucky you aren't in my shoes right now," Alec said hugging Max.

"What about Magnus, you love him don't you," Max said looking at Alec.

"Max, that's the problem. I love him so much I can't marry this girl. When I'm up at the altar. I'm scared," Alec said letting go of Max and getting up off the bed.

"Why?" Max asked looking at him

"Mom threatened me if I didn't go through with this. One I'd be arrested. Two I would lose my magical powers. Three I would lose the right to be a shadowhunter," Alec said sighing.

Max looked at his older brother in shock. He never knew what it was like but he can feel his brother's pain. Alec picked him up and danced around the room with him. To be honest he liked dancing around with Max better than the broom. Max looked at Alec and smiled. Next weekend came around and Alec was not happy. He went through the wedding rehearsal, but it didn't feel right to him. It would've felt right if he was marrying Magnus, but he wasn't. As he got to know Lydia. He realized Jace was right about her. She was needy, a drama queen, and all that other stuff Jace said. He looked at his white dress shirt and gold and white jacket, and dress pants. He took the black bow tie and sat on a stool playing with it. He was not ready to do this. He looked and saw Jace and smiled. Jace came in and started doing Alec's hair.

"Ready for your big day," Jace said as he grabbed the hair gel

"No, do I have choice though," Alec said as Jace gelled his hair

"You're right Alec, you and Magnus are way better! Mom and dad shouldn't have chosen who you marry. So what would happen if you were stripped of your magical abilities and relived of your shadowhunting job? What would you do?" Jace asked as he finished Alec's hair

Alec smiled and knew that answer. He got up and went over to his stuff.

"Well…I guess I could go live with Magnus and we get married. Jace I wished it was that today. I've been planning my dream wedding with Magnus in my head since we started dating. I look back on that day we met back in the vampire bar and he flirted with me. When he called me pretty and that just made me happy. When we healed Luke and had drinks after. He made me feel something I never felt. When he told me I should start living for myself. It was THAT moment Jace that moment I figured out he was the one. Sure, I'll go through this today, but like the rest of my life. It will be a huge fat lie like it's been I was born," Alec said while changing into his dress shirt.

"Feel better bro," Jace said looking at him.

"Not really Jace. Mom and dad, are taking away my happiness," Alec screamed out.

"Relax Alec, it will be ok," Jace said putting his hands on Alec's shoulders.

Alec relaxed under Jace's touch. Jace looked at him and smiled

"Finish getting ready," he said smiling

"Get out so I can," Alec said smirking

Jace left and smiled. Alec smiled and finished getting ready. Alec looked at himself when he was done.

"I look pretty good," he thought to himself.

Jace was walking to his room and looked at Max who was getting ready. Max smiled at Jace and finished .Isabelle and Magnus were over at his place getting ready. Isabelle wore a short black dress and her hair in a bun. Magnus wore a black suit with tons and tons of glitter.

"Magnus hurry we have to get to the church," Isabelle yelled.

"Hold on, I have to feed the cat," he yelled from the kitchen

Isabelle moaned and got her shoes on. Magnus came out from the kitchen and got the rings.

"Ready," she said

"Yeah," Magnus said

Magnus created a portal and got to the church. Alec was looking down the aisle and sighed.

"It's ok bro, you got this, or at least I hope you do," Jace said smiling

"I'm scared I'm going to puke," Alec said before hearing the wedding march

Isabelle heard the wedding march and sighed.  
"I hope this works," she said

"It better, Alec is mine and only mine," Magnus said quietly

Alec looked at Lydia in her gold dress and smiled. Even though that smile is fake. He saw her dad hand her off. He smiled and shook his hand.

"What I'm I doing," he thought to himself

"We are here today to bring Alexander James Lightwood of the Lightwood family and Lydia Marie Branwell, of the Branwell family together holy matrimony. These two were asked by their families to wed. So if anyone has any objections say now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

Isabelle looked at Magnus and smiled. Magnus went in and said what needs to be said.

"I object," he said.

The whole crowd excluding, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Max gasped. Isabelle snuck in and sat in between Jace and Max. Jace smiled at Isabelle knowing she was the one who put Magnus up to this. He looked up at the alter and smiling.

"Alexander is marrying the wrong person today. He showed me what is to love. I maybe a centuries old warlock, but I never knew what it was to love. Alexander maybe different, but he is no different than all of us. So would we should let him marry the one that he doesn't love or should we let him marry the one he does love. That is why I object to this wedding," he said

Lydia stormed off like the drama queen Alec and Jace know her to be. Alec watched her and laughed. He took Magnus's hands and smiled.

"Alec, what I said was true, so I'm cutting right to the chase," Magnus said

Alec looked at him and looked shocked. Isabelle smiled at the fact one of her plans worked. Jace smiled, knowing his brother was happy for the rest of his life. Max looked at Alec knowing Alec will continue to be his role model.

"Alexander James Lightwood, will you marry me, Magnus Bane? Magnus asked on one knee.

"Finally," the three Lightwood siblings said.

"Magnus, I could give a dam about who cares or what happens. Magnus, yes, I will marry you," Alec said smiling

Alec smiled and cried as the ring that was on his finger was taken off. Magnus smiled and slipped the right ring on his finger. A wave of emotions hit Alec right then. He was happy he was with his one true love. He was crying happy tears because he can finally marry the one he loves. He heard the clapping from the crowd. Right then in there, Alec jumped into Magnus's arms and kissed. Magnus smiled at the fact Alexander Lightwood was his. Now Alec can have his dream wedding


End file.
